


𝙍𝙀𝙁𝙇𝙀𝘾𝙏𝙄𝙊𝙉𝙎

by SKRILLEX_WOLF



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Clone High, Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), LPS - Reflections (Web Series), Pico's School (Video Game), Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Bendy used to be good friends with Boyfriend but then moved away and befriended pump, Bisexual JFK (Clone High), Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Crossover, Exes, Fan Characters, Fantasy, Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), High School Drama, JFK is bi and dates cleo to hide it, M/M, Mention of Divvia The Devil (Oc), Multi, OC, PLEASE DONT ATTACK ME, POV Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Post-High School, Roque and JFK are best friends, Roque is a german sheperad animatronic, Roque is gay but dosen't date a girl making an excuse everytime, Roque is one of my characters and really likes JFK but is afraid to tell him, Supernatural - Freeform, both JFK and cleo date eachother to hide the fact they both have diffrenet love Interests, more characters soon, more tags soon, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKRILLEX_WOLF/pseuds/SKRILLEX_WOLF
Summary: ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂Bendy has been living a pretty ordinary life-his creator,joey left him with henry his old coworker and “best friend” and his older sister Happydog, in the old inky studio,his best friend,Pump, has been slowly leaving him to join the popular guys,and he barely gets any recognition from anyone.However, Bendy gets at least a small chance of recognition and making his social standing when he gets “Invited” to Roque Shepherd party,THE most Popular boy/guy in School,and of course Bendy accepts not knowing everything is not going to end well,Once he realizes the Truth of his so called “best friend” Pump,Bendy wished that everything could just go right for him,as his new mirror gives him a Big opportunity. On which he travels to an Alternative Universe where everything goes perfectly well for him...however,not everything is not what it seems ... ✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏✶⊶⊷⊶⊷❍⊶⊷⊶⊷✶▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂
Relationships: Alice Angel/Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin') & Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Cleopatra & JFK (Clone High), Cleopatra/JFK (Clone High), Cleopatra/Joan of Arc (Clone High), Divvia the Devil (Original Character) & JFK (Clone High), Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Nene (Pico's School), Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Nene (Pico's School)/Tiffany, Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Tiffany, JFK (Clone High) & Original Character(s), JFK (Clone High)/Original Character(s), JFK (Clone High)/Roque, Nene (Pico's School)/Tiffany, Pump (Friday Night Funkin') & Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. ♞♛𝙇𝙀𝘼𝙑𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝙁𝙍𝙄𝙀𝙉𝘿𝙎♚♞

**Author's Note:**

> ╭══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╮  
> ╰══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╯  
> Hello my names is Skrillex wolf or Cryamini wolf if you have heard my name somewhere it's probably because i have done a second story (i'm still doing it it's just school has been holding me up) called best friends social,if you have read that story or haven’t well um hi im pretty new here,this story was inspired by a small lps series called reflections made by a lpstuber called samanthastv,if you have heard about her is probably since she was the one that created lps troublemaker and lps double trouble, so far its been 3 years and i myself havent heard anything about her coming back and picking up her career on still being a lpstuber and keep continuing her series i myself rewatched lps reflection and decided to keep countinng it again since samanthastv is busy or maybe didn’t have the intrest to keep making lps videos,i give all credit to samanthastv for everything the i only did minor changes to this story such as characters,maybe plot,and much more i give all credit to samanthastv and i recommend you watch lps reflections yourselves or any other series or lps videos she made she does really good content heres her channel link https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8_o3Q11RkW4J27LKPGK6wA  
> I highly recommend watching her and again i don't take any of the credit all that goes to samanthastv i only made this fan fiction for fun and to maybe keep the series continuing with my own dumb ideas but again all credit goes to her and so do any characters i used in this fan fictions expect for OCs example:Happydog a batim oc i created long time ago so please dont attack me,overall i hope you like this story and if you have any feedback feel free to tell me! I'm always open to any things I should change or improve in this story. The only thing I care is to make sure you guys enjoy this story!
> 
> Anyways hope all of you have a good day/night/afternoon! Chau!  
> -SKRILLEX WOLF  
> ╭══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╮  
> ╰══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╯

𝙍𝙀𝙁𝙇𝙀𝘾𝙏𝙄𝙊𝙉𝙎  
R̷E̷F̷L̷E̷C̷T̷I̷O̷N̷S̷  
🇷 🇪 🇫 🇱 🇪 🇨 🇹 🇮 🇴 🇳 🇸  
🅡🅔🅕🅛🅔🅒🅣🅘🅞🅝🅢  
░▒▓█▓▒░░▒▓█▓▒░░▒▓█▓▒░░▒▓█▓▒░░▒▓█▓▒░░▒▓█▓▒░░▒▓█▓▒░░▒▓█▓▒░░▒▓█▓▒░░▒▓█▓▒░░▒▓█▓▒░░▒▓█▓▒░░▒▓█▓▒░░  
The day started, the sun rises as it batheted bendy with its warm color of yellows and reds  
Bendy laid in his bed hoping his alarm wont go off and having to go to school early  
It was peaceful, very quiet indeed he barely gets that type of silence rarely it almost felt-”BENDY! ARE YOU UP YET?” he recognized that voice, it was henry calling for him, at this time?

“Huh?” bendy says as he gets up groggily groaning at himself for henry waking him up  
“My alarm hasn't even gone off yet?” bendy says as he looks at his alarm,yeah it was old but it should have gone off despite being that old  
“You got ten minutes!” Henry yells back at bendy who lets out a gasp and gets up immediately  
“WHAT!?” bendy gets off of his bed and quickly rushes to the bathroom,Ten minutes!? Seriously? He is always late for school, heck not even his best friend called him to make sure he wouldn't be late again like most of the times, Bendy arrives to the bathroom door only to find out its locked,great that must be happydog in there either one curling her hair or doing her makeup, he knocks loudly just to make sure if somebody was there and if that SOMEBODY would hurry up!

“ugh?Do you mind?” happydog says to her younger brother Bendy she could have almost messed up her lipstick!

“Happy get out of the bathroom!,I'm late!”  
“So?,What does that have to do with me?,it’s your fault…”  
Bendy groans in frustration that happydog won’t listen and get out of the bathroom, he already wasted a minute!  
“I set my alarm to seven thirty Pm instead of seven thirty AM again..”  
“Really?,isn't that the fourth time you've done that i'm surprised you even learned!”  
Wow great funny joke happy,real funny“Look happydog,please,i have been late pretty much everyday to school this week and i cannot afford to be late AGAIN,so can you please at least let me use the bathroom i already wasted two minutes arguing with you!”

“Why?,if you are always late then might as well keep it consistent”  
Bendy groans now in anger great, the day has just started and its horrible he walks away from the bathroom now that happydog has just wasted time with him  
“Geez someones stressed” he hears her says before shutting the door closed to his room  
▄ █ ▄ ▄ █ ▄ █ ▄ █▄ █ ▄ ▄ █ ▄ █ ▄ █▄ █ ▄ ▄ █ ▄ █ ▄ █ ▄ █ ▄ ▄ █ ▄ █ ▄ █▄ █ ▄ ▄ █ ▄ █ ▄ █▄ █ ▄ ▄ █ ▄ █ ▄ █ ▄ █ ▄ ▄ █ ▄ “Man have i even done laundry this week?”  
He says as he opened his closet trying to find something quick to put on only to find half empty  
“You know what im just going with the basic bow today and i'll probably have to skip on the inking, my eyes have been looking pale,well lets just hope i haven't forgotten its picture day today 

My name is Bendy if that isn't obvious enough and welcome to my normal average basic life im not going to even tell you that my life is secretly different than other people apart from the fact my real creator joey drew left me ever since walt disney won over him and went bankrupt and i live in the old inky studio with henry stein,joey's “best friend” and former animator and my older sister Happydog who was created by henry for a french audience before i came.  
I'm not popular,good looking nor do I have the best experience in school, in fact i can manage my life but if someone were to trade me their place to a perfect life i would accept immetitlety,I mean who wouldn't? “  
▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ ▂ ▃  
Bendy arrives walking downstairs the creaky (and annoying) stairs  
“Good morning Bendy” Henry greets bendy as he pours himself a cup of coffee and sits down at the table “are you late again?” he asks as he sips his coffee  
“It wasn't my fault, it was that stupid clock again,I mean i thought I set it to AM but it turns out it was PM and-Its just so confusing to use,im not surprised considering its like 20 years old and was in this old studio for years now” Bendy says his frustration getting the best of him all over a old stupid clock that can never work out the way he want it too  
“Look I promise once the bonus of my job comes in ill be able to buy everything you need” henry says as he looks at bendy “i know i know, but do you even have any spare cash for a proper mirror, i mean i have to do all my inkling on a handheld one”  
“I'm pretty sure we have one in the attic,I remember seeing one last time I went there” Henry says pointing at the attic that was by the hallway “Is this empty?” bendy asks as he holds out the cereal box “oh yeah sorry i had the last of the cereal” happydog says as she kept on eating the rest of her cereal” “great now i have to buy something on the way to school” “well maybe you should go to bed earlier and wake up earlier” “WOW great advice” couldn't this day get any worse what's going to happen now are they going to run out of muffins by the nearby bakery on the way to school then life for him must be the worst of the worst “Bendy i promise i'll try to get you a mirror but things have been going difficult in work recently” “thanks dad” Bendy grabbed his bag and keys not before leaving happydog called out for him “Oh bendy,”  
“Yes?” “Bathrooms free” “i hate you” great at this time he is not going to the bathroom “hate you too”  
▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀  
School...the place were teenage dreams are crushed and pretty plastic populars girls rule with their boyfriends, the only reason i survive is because I have my best friend pump,but ever since he signed up for the sports team he’s been talking to the popular boys and i’ve apparently turned invisible to him..

║▌│█║▌│ █║▌│█│║▌║║▌│█║▌│ █║▌│█│║▌║║▌│█║▌│ █║▌│█│║▌║║▌│█║▌│ █║▌│█│║▌║║▌│█║▌│ █║▌│█│║▌║║▌│█║▌│ █║▌│█│║▌║║▌

-SKRILLEX WOLF


	2. ♛♛𝙍𝙊𝙌𝙐𝙀✰✰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bendy arrived to school (despite being late) Bendy was faced with a very suprised scene infront of him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone it's me Skrillex wolf, I just wanted to say that if these chapters are too short im very sorry for that I promise to make longer chapters,I make these chapters short because im testing the story so far if people don't seem to like it I might as well deleted it and erase the whole story from scratch, these are just for testing im very sorry,if you want to see more longer chapters I will do them just please be patient with me,School has been tugging at my leg but once im done with all that i will update this story more often,I should stop talking now,anyway hope you like this chapter and have a good day/nigh/afternoon  
> Chau!  
> -Skrillex Wolf  
> ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊  
┊ ┊ ✫ ˚♡ ⋆｡ ❀  
┊ ☪︎⋆  
⊹  
┊ . ˚  
✧

“I mean you don’t have to come to this practice but i’ll be helpful” Roque said to pump as he looked over to JFK who nodded in response to him “hey um pump”  
“Yeah yeah it’s fine but i’m not sure if i'm going to a trip this weekend with my family because my aunt told me we were going away-” “Er um, pump I er uh think someone is trying to say hi” JFK said as he interrupted pump “what,oh...Oh,uh hi Bendy” “yeah...Hi pump” Bendy said as he awkwardly gave a small wave,pump not returning the gesture back “is this your friend that you mention before?” Roque said as he pointed a sharp claw over to bendys direction, probably to intimidate them, I mean they were wayyy taller than both him and pump  
“Oh y-yeah he's my...friend” Pump said as he looked back at Roque and JFK nervously  
“Oh...it’s Brad Right?” Roque asks, extending the name Brad as he looked over to bendy with an unfazed smile and both arms crossed,keeping eye contact “Bendy…” Bendy said as he corrected the tall robot dog “uh” Roque said back not really caring,not before looking back at Pump “So if you could do this week just text me,You got my number right?” and that right there is Roque Shepherd,The most popular boy in school,and know for being evil or at least that's what I heard,as being on one of the lowest in the social hierarchy is that even the school bullies have no idea who you are and don’t bother to mess with you  
“Yeah so well see you at the football practice after school right?” Roque asks as he doesn't even bother to look at Pump and faces JFK direction instead “you er uh won't want to miss it,were going over some uh special moves today” JFK says as he looks at Pump for approval  
“Yeah,definitely! i’ll be there” Pump says as he took the small piece of paper that Roque handed to him with his number scribbled.”Pawtastic,well see you there,bye” “er uh see ya” they both say before leaving Both Bendy and pump,”bye...Oh my god” Pump turns to bendy as he leaned at a locker looking unfazed or rather annoyed waiting for his conversation with Roque would end “oh?,you’re speaking to me now?” Bendy says not before opening his locker taking out a big english book “Bendy,come on don’t be like that,I mean,THAT was Roque Shepherd!”  
“Yeah?,the king of Evil?” Bendy says as he shuts his locker looking at Pump like if that were old news to Bendy  
“Oh come on,He wasn't that bad,I mean you hardly even know him!”  
“That’s because we're social REJECTS Pump,and he doesn't even know who we are,I mean come on,BRAD?” Bendy says as both him and pump walk down the hallway to their classes obviously annoyed at the fact Roque would think Brad and Bendy are the same for whatever reason.  
“They both start with a B...and besides he knows me he’s gonna add me on foxbook and gave me his number!” Pump says enthusiastically,showing Bendy the small piece of paper that contained the number of Roque,and despite being evil he has quite the good hand writing.  
“Oh wow…” Bendy says slowly pushing the paper back to pump,”The only reason why he hasn't attacked us yet is because he never knew who we were before,BUT now he knows YOU now,he'll treat you like everyone else...A good bud on the outside BUT then EVIL on the inside…” Bendy lays an accusing finger at Pump on both of them now becoming Roque’s new prey. “Oh he’s not going to be like that” Pump defends Roque’s back to which makes bendy surprised on him doing something like that  
“Back in middle school,Roque stole BF personal diary photocopied it and printed it around the whole school,All because he overheard BF say that JFK girlfriend,Cleo,was good looking BF had to move because he couldn't take all of the embarrassment that surrounded him” Bendy says hitting back at Pump for at least for him to listen that Roque isn’t a good person and should not hang around him or his best friend JFK.  
“Come on,middle school was ages ago we all did stupid things”  
Bendy could not believe to the dreams come true anymore he couldn't bare hearing his Best friend defend a bad person that has obviously done bad things and are not afraid to admit all those things  
“WHY are you defending him?!” Bendy asks,he swears he must be dreaming “Because i'm not like you!,I'M not negative about everything!” Pump yells almost thru the hallway,he swears he could feel the people outside in the hallway were probably (not probably they WERE ) looking at both of them  
“What's that supposed to mean?” negative? Bendy? But he was created to be some happy kids cartoon mascot,yeah he can have quite the issues he won’t deny that but still he can’t be that negative about everything…”Nothing...it means nothing,look i got to go now...i'll see you later,right?” “yeah,sure…” and with that Pump left for his class,leaving bendy in the middle of the hallway now having to walk alone to his class….  
Could this day go any worse?....  
｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

╭══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╮  
╰══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╯

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡


	3. 🪞𝙈𝙞𝙧𝙧𝙤𝙧 𝙈𝙞𝙧𝙧𝙤𝙧🪞

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡  
English class.  
My LEAST favorite period full of dream girls,Mainly Cleopatra or Cleo like everyone calls her,The girl every boy every year dreams to be their girlfriend...except me,Cleo is also very self centered about herself,very Abhiman and doesn't treat guys with the best respect also not to mention I have caught Cleo secretly dating Joan of arc behind JFK back,the only reason why I haven’t said anything is because i don’t want to get involved with any “tricks” Roque would have up his paws if he found out I was the one who made this “rumor”, he would make my life a misery as it wasn't already as bad,I was never really was interested in being in a relationship and will never be in one.  
“Okay class,sorry I’m late Oh right,can anyone remind me what we were talking about last lesson?”  
▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▼▲▼  
“Hey,Pump” Bendy says as he spots his friend nearby the lockers “Oh,hi bendy” Pump says back to bendy “No Roque this time?” Bendy asks seeing no sign of the tall dog “nope He’s probably in the bathroom checking his fur” “It wouldn't surprise me...I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over at my place this weekend?” Bendy looks over at him as he shuts his locker closed “oh,um,I'm sorry but I can’t do this weekend,there’s practice in the day and afterwards... Roque wants me to come over at his place with JFK to hang out…”   
“Oh right so you're going on fun hang outs with him?” Bendy asks looking off to the distance while being unfazed with his choice of wordings “Bendy don’t be like that…” Pump says putting his hand on bendy shoulder “is he going to be your new best friend? Remember i warned you about him…” Bendy says looking back at pump,removing his hand from his shoulder  
“Bendy,why would you say that,you're my best friend!” Bendy looks back at Pump with an expression as if he was crazy “Really? Because this morning when you introduced me to Roque you called me “your Friend” “ Bendy crosses both of his arms together looking back at pump with “are you sure” expression “Have I suddenly been downgraded?” “Stop being petty oh come on I just made a mistake, I’m sorry I accidentally called you friend instead of best friend” Pump said back to bendy to reassure him…”I know,I know i’m sorry im just,overreacting” Bendy looks down to the ground in guilt/shame “But,Roque invited me to have lunch with him and he said I could tag you along!” Pump says joyfully to Bendy as a way to make him cheer up   
“Oh wow,how considerate…” Bendy looks back at Pump with doubtness “oh come on you’ll be able to finally see how nice he is” “I still don’t trust him…” Bendy looks back at Pump with a hint of disbelief his best friend still believes Roque is some type of saint. “Hey,do you mind waiting here while I go to the bathroom real quick,then we can walk to math together like usually?” Bendy asks “ I kind of told Roque that I would wait for him by science so we could walk to math together because we have it in the same room...But I-I mean I can wait for you too and then we could all go together” Pump said nervously avoiding looking at bendy “Oh...No no it’s fine honestly,you won’t want to keep him waiting...I guess i'll see at lunch right?...” Bendy says looking back at pump “Yeah,see you at lunch” “bye-” before bendy could say his goodbyes Pump was already gone to wait for Roque   
★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★  
Who am I kidding,My life sucks and now my best friend is slowly leaving me.  
Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to alter my life,like in a mirror   
Everything is almost the same but slightly different as if everything is put together to make a perfect world I would dream about the same Bendy in the mirror is another version of me with a happy family and a loving creator but then,what’s the point in dreaming? Dreams don’t come true after all….  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. 𝘿𝙤𝙜 𝙋𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙮🎉

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * “I was wondering what I could wear,maybe my new school sports team jacket” both Roque and JFK were sitting at their usual lunch table as Roque discussed with JFK And at the far distance was both Bendy and Pump with their lunches "Okay...there they are…" Bendy said with a nervous breath he couldn't even tell if it was his imagination playing tricks on him or his hands were actually shaking making his lunch tray shake too "Bendy are you Okay?..." Pump asks as he looks at bendy with an expression of confusion "Yeah!...I'm fine I'm just,a bit...scared…" Bendy says laughing it off as if it weren't a big deal to him "ugh,there fine! They're not gonna bite you" Pump reassured Bendy "That's not the point! That table has a massive reputation for starting rumors!..." Bendy says as he looks back at Pump with a face that he is NOT reassured about going to Roque’s table "oh come on…" Pump says as he starts walking over to Roque and JFK table with no problem "wha-,wait!" Bendy says as he power walks to catch up to Pump "Ah,hey Pump!" Roque greets him "er uh hello there Pump" JFK greets too."oh hi" Pump greets back to both JFK and Roque "Ooh,...you brought your...friend!..." Roque says as he forces a smile to his face "Yeah,I mean you said I could bring a Friend,um right?" Pump says back as he gestured over at Bendy "er...yeah sure, your name is Ben,isn't it" Roque gestured to Bendy "it's Bendy,your getting closer" Bendy says back annoyed at the fact Roque forgets his name purposely to spite him "Right…" Roque snarls back at Bendy,letting that fake smile drop back to an unfazed scowl.just as both bendy and Pump sat down at the table Roque's mood changes quickly as he looked at Pump, "So Pump,we were just talking about what we were going to wear to my party tonight" "you're having a Party?" Pump asks Roque about the so called "Party" he is hosting " Yeah, And I want YOU to come" Roque says having a smug face and points to Pump,JFK nodding in approval " Seriously?,Oh my gosh Thanks!" Pump thanks Roque with star's in his eyes,but all that suddenly changes as he remembered Bendy is also with him "But...um,Do you mind if,Bendy comes too?..." Pump asks nervously, gesturing to Bendy. "Oh!...heh…" Roque looks at Pump taken back as he gave a "look" to JFK as he looked over to the side with a nervous look, Roque looks back at Pump with a forced smile and sweat coming out of his forehead "Yeah,Sure...why not…I mean IT is going to be a massive Party because I DO have a massive house" Roque said clasping both of his sharped paws together as both him and JFK gave another smug look to both Bendy and Pump. "So I was wondering what girls to invite and I was thinking definitely Cleo because obviously it's my best friend Girlfriend and ill do anything for him" Roque said as looked over at JFK with a...Dreamy? Look? I swear That's the look he made to him,JFK returning the look back to Roque as they keep looking at each other for a good seven seconds,not before Roque snaps out of it and quickly composes himself and looks back at Bendy and Pump "But I guess we have to invite her best friend,Joan…" Roque said as he and JFK shared a look of " sadness " . "Yeah,I think Joan is cool " Bendy says as he let's go of the fork he was just holding _**"oh no oh no oh no dammit Bendy there probably going to suspect the way I know that both Cleo and Joan are actually dating and they don't know ugh that was a stupid move bendy"**_ Bendy stayed still sweating nervously as both Roque and JFK gave him concerning looks,Bendy was just prepared that they were going to confront him about the situati- "Okay...thanks Bendy…" Roque tried his best to sound genuine and nice but instead it came out forced "I guess it's those two,who else?" Roque looked back at JFK who shrugged not being sure "Oh there’s this pretty girl in my science class I think she has Green hair? And her skin is red I think her name started with a D I think it was Divvia" Pump said as he suggested that to Roque who nodded in approval and told JFK that in his next science class to find the girl and give her a note on the time,place,and who was hosting the party ◆ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ◆ You know what? Maybe I was wrong, if this Party goes well my life may not be so bad after all... Just as Bendy got home he immediately went to his room as he ignored Happydog's complaints on where he was so eager to go. Obviously Bendy decided not to tell her since he knows it always ends with a bad note.Bendy chose a good outfit to go with that being a simple white bow and some old (and surprisingly in good condition) white suspenders he borrowed from henry……. Bendy was in his room filling up all the empty blank spaces of his eyes with his thick black ink while holding his handheld mirror for support, he just hoped Roque didn't attack him for his eyes looking so pale just as he was going to take a good look see if he messed up at his work he heard a knock on the door "Come in" Bendy said he went back to his mirror hoping that if it was happydog just to annoy him she'll leave when he isn't giving in to her remarks "hey Bendy, what are you doing" henry asked as he peeked inside the room and opened the door fully "Oh I'm just getting ready for a Party…" Bendy looked at him with a nervous smile hopefully henry won't take that chance and tell him No he can't go to a Party tonight "You? Bendy the dancing devil? Going to a Party?" " Don't act so surprised Dad…" Bendy gave henry a poker face "Well you look very nice" Henry compliment,his eyes wandered to the mirror Bendy was holding "I'm sorry I forgot to look at the attic" " no Dad it's honestly okay,and again wandering is a terrible sin" Bendy gestured to henry with a matter of factly voice henry chuckled at Bendy's remark "Bendy your a teenager,you need a proper mirror you can't keep looking in that little thing" Henry gestured to the mirror Bendy held with his white glove "Okay fine,but if you can't find it then don't worry" Bendy reassured henry. "So how are you getting to Party?" "Oh i'm just walking it's not that far" Bendy puts the mirror away as he grads the invitation that has Roque’s house number "Oh so Pump isn't going?,I mean his aunt and him usually take you. He only lives a couple of houses away" "Oh yeah he's going but he's gone early he's friends with the person that's hosting it" "Oh okay'' why do you sound so confused" did he do something wrong? "It's just I haven't really seen Pump come around as often as he used too" Henry said giving a worrying expression to Bendy "well he's just busy and he's making new friends...but we're still best friends" Bendy said nervously giving a thumbs up to Henry "oh well okay as long as you're happy,I'm just going to go so you could get ready" Henry left Bendy's room not before forgetting to close his door which was least of Bendys worries "thanks dad for reminding me that my best friend is leaving me" Bendy mumbles through his breath " Talking to yourself again?" Bendy quickly turned around only to be face to face with his sister "happydog get out of my room!" Bendy pointed a finger at his door "whose Party are you going too?" Happydog asked not moving from where she stood "Roque Shepherd" "We BOTH know that's not gonna end well" Happydog said as she made a motion with her hand as a No "Well he invited me and he seems kinda nice" Bendy crossed both of his arms as he faced the different direction "Bendy I don't think this is a good idea" "Is it just because I'm unpopular" "Bendy no I'm not saying that-" "And why do you even care now" Bendy looked straight at happydog trying to intimidate her "Bendy look i'm just trying to protect you!" Happydog said back "Well I don't need your help" "Fine don't listen to me,if something bad happens don't come crawling back to me" "Fine!" And with that Happydog left leaving bendy with his mess "ugh…" \------------------------------------------------


	5. ⬜eVǝ 🟥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy sees someone very Familiar at the party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is Skrillex Wolf Im very sorry if this Chapter Is very short but I promise i'll post the other Chapter today...
> 
> Skrillex Wolf

Bendy arrives to the party,glowing bright colored lights fill the small area of the outside as Bendy rechecks the invitation,seeing that this is indeed Roque’s house he lets out quick sigh before knocking on the door,seeing as no one answered he checked to see if it was unlocked and to his surprise it was and no one seemed to mind who came in. Once he entered he was greeted with bright lights and semi loud music coming from the speakers he looked around seeing if there was anyone he knows, he doesn't know that many people but at the far right was Joan of arc talking to Nene who was with both Tiffany and Girlfriend by the far left to the speakers,he saw both alice and boris,Sayu and Canora Fox were both singing along to whatever song was playing right now, he saw the girl Pump talked about at the punch table,she had the same longish green hair with red skin and horns as well at least he meet another demon,he was surprised to even see Boyfriend attend the Party but it was probably because Pico got invited and decided to sneak in his friend without anyone knowing, Bendy remembered back then were him and BF used to be Best friends, heck he was even more closer than closer than he is with Pump. He remembered when both him and BF would go to the park together or they will have sleepovers playing video games and watching movies together and sleep at 2 am and then exchange their goodbyes when they had to leave or going to the woods exploring only to gets scared easily by a wolf's howl...That was when BF had move away ever since the “incident” that happened with Roque BF moved away,that's were Pump moved in and befriended Bendy. As much as Bendy wanted to approach BF he just couldn't let himself do it,he went looking out for Pump only to not find a sign of him, he checked everywhere until someone called out for him "Hey" Bendy turned around to see a tall girl,she had a pink and white side and yellowish hair that went to her leg "My name is EvE,I saw that you were at Roques table at lunch" "Uh...yeah" Bendy said as he looked over at "EvE" "I think you're looking for Pump right? your friend I think he went down that hallway" EvE points to a dark dimly hallway to the left "Oh,thank you" ''you're welcome…" and with that EvE left.


	6. ✄𝘽𝙚𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙮𝙖𝙡✄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Chapter 5...
> 
> -Skrillex wolf

Bendy went to the hallway calling out Pump name "Pump-..." "Yeah like I know right…" Bendy stopped in his tracks when he heard a different voice, it certainly came from a different room "hello?...Pump" Bendy walked more into the hallway until the voices came to be more clearer. Bendy saw a door that was half closed but a little space to see inside the room "He's sooo weird,like why do you even hang out with him?" Bendy recognized that voice it was Roque obviously once he peeked inside the room there he saw both Roque and JFK but also….Pump? I mean Cleo was there too but why was his friend there "well Bendy kind of attached himself into me,I mean we used to be friends with each other when we were younger but really now it's just embarrassing hang out with him" "oh...like I feel so sorry for you right now,like he practically invited himself to this party" Roque then took a sip from his punch "er uh yeah I mean who those this fella think he uh is!" JFK said looking back at Pump and Roque with an annoyed face of the fact of just Bendy alone. Bendy looked like he just saw a ghost right now,could this be true...no his best friend would never say anything like that...but, "I don't even know who he is I think he's in my English class" Cleo said looking back at Roque as she also took a sip of her punch,"he's so annoying to be around,he's always negative about everything ever since Joey left!" Pump said back with an also annoyed expression "Joey?" Roque said back obviously interested in the private life of Bendy, he knows Pump would be an easy target to get sensitive Information of his now "EX" best friend and he knows he'll spit out like alphabet soup "Joey is his creator, his own creator hated him so much that he just left". Bendy couldn't believe what he just heard,he remembered when Pump promised him on not to say sensitive things like that about him to anyone,let alone his about his own personal life that's just invasion of privacy.Bendy wanted to believe this is just some sick twisted nightmare he's having but...this seems too real to be just a nightmare "Don't worry like it's all alright now you have us now" “yeah and guess what? Cleo,I remember he said he has the idea of trying to befriend you!” Cleo makes a face with disgust “ugh,Him?” "Hahahahaha!,imagine having him in your class or even trying to be friends with him!" Roque said pointing a finger to Cleo in the process “Why would I be friends with Bendy?He's weird” the room then starts to drown in laughter,Bendy promises himself to never cry or get upset on people who have nothing better to do than just trash talk others to make themselves better...but this was different,that was HIS friend trash talking him...and for so long Bendy believed all those years that him and Pump were friends was all just a lie to not make him feel bad,he would have gotten over it if he just told him he didn't want to be friends with him...Bendy couldn't hold back his tears and let out a choked sob,he didn't care if they heard him or not he just wanted to get out of there...so he ran away  
“Did you er uh guys hear something” JFK looked around the room for the noise “Oh my dog what if like was Bendy” Roque said as he gave everyone a mischievous grin “wait...what if it really was…” Pump said now knowing his mistake “So?,What are you doing-” Roque was cut off by Pump leaving the room “Bendy?!...BENDY!” Pump saw a small glance of a black figure with white suspenders running through the hallway and making out of there...releasing that's Bendy…

Bendy ran and ran he made it out the hallway he couldn't hear Pump yelling his name since it got blocked by the loud music Bendy ran out of there not before getting a glance of both boyfriend and EvE.Bendy opens the door and before he shouts it he see's Pump from a couple feet away saying his name before Bendy leaves the gives him a discouraged/hurt look before closing the door shut not letting him say what he was going to say…

**Author's Note:**

> ╭══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╮  
> ╰══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╯  
> I hope you guys liked this chapter!...if you have any suggestions or maybe any help on improving my story just comment down below and i'll see what i can do to make some changes also if you want to see more chapters of this story don't be afraid to tell me!...i'll be happy to write for you guys!...well i hope you guys like this short chapter I might edit this for errors or changes...hope you guys have a nice day/night Bye!
> 
> -❀Skrillex❀ ❀Wolf❀  
> ╭══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╮  
> ╰══• ೋ•✧๑♡๑✧•ೋ •══╯


End file.
